Luna One
by J.Oswald
Summary: Quand le monde sorcier décide d'arrêter de regarder les étoiles pour s'y rendre en personne, c'est toute la communauté magique internationale qui met la main à la pâte. Premier objectif : envoyer sur la Lune une petite équipe de spécialistes, et Harry est choisi pour en faire partie. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que Draco Malfoy soit également du voyage... HPDM


Bonjour, et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. L'idée a germé alors que je jouais à Kerbal Space Program (jouez-y ! C'est un bon jeu, si vous aimez le sandbox), et je me suis dis, si à la place de Jebediah, c'était Harry Potter dans la fusée ? Voilà donc l'histoire de la conquète spatiale révisée à la sauce sorcière !

**Titre : **Luna One

**Résumé : **Quand le monde sorcier décide d'arrêter de regarder les étoiles pour s'y rendre en personne, c'est toute la communauté magique internationale qui met la main à la pâte, créant une unité sans précédent entre tous les pays. Premier objectif : envoyer sur la Lune une petite équipe de spécialistes, et Harry est choisi pour en faire partie. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que Draco Malfoy soit aussi du voyage...

**Pairing : **HPDM, (OCOC)

**Rating : **T

**Avertissements : **langage grossier, babillage magico-technique (en bon fan de Star Trek, ça risque de transpirer), huis-clos, personnages originaux (oui, ça mérite un avertissement), le reste viendra en temps et en heure...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux, et l'univers en général ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que faire mumuse avec, sans me faire d'argent avec. Tout le crédit pour avoir créé le merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter en revient à J.K. Rowling. Gloire à Elle. Quelques personnages sont à moi, en revanche, vous les reconnaitrez assez vite.

**Longueur** : 6 à 10 chapitres, 12000 à 16000 mots chacun.

**Note :** Les chapitres seront très longs, mais je mettrai à jour très irrégulièrement. Tous les trois, quatre mois au pire, puisque cette fic est un projet très annexe. Le rythme de publication pourra être acceléré quand j'aurai fini les autres, et en fonction de votre réaction à vous. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'immense tente, dressée spécialement pour l'occasion, était pleine à craquer, et n'eut été les puissants sortilèges mis en place pour retenir le mercure à un niveau plus ou moins acceptable, en cette intense journée d'août, la chaleur aurait été insupportable, le public présent étant pas moins de deux fois plus important que celui attendu. Des sorciers et sorcières de tous les pays, Ministres, représentants, officiels, sans compter tous les journalistes qui apparemment ne se lassaient pas d'aveugler tout le monde de leurs flashs bruyants, sans compter l'audience, triée sur le volet, qui était là pour assister à l'un des événements historiques les plus remarquables de l'histoire de la magie moderne.

Le chapiteau – parce que c'est ainsi qu'on aurait largement pu l'appeler, raisonnait Harry – était en toile blanche, parfaitement circulaire, tenu en place par quatre gigantesques piliers d'argent, et meublé de centaines – littéralement – de chaises placées là, tant par les organisateurs que conjurées par les membres de l'assistance, en un curieux mélange qui allait de simples tabourets en bois brut jusqu'à de confortables et luxurieux fauteuils en velours et ébène. Au bord, face à l'entrée, se tenait une estrade occupée par trois représentants, un porte-parole du Ministère belge, un Sous-Secrétaire japonais, un hongrois dont Harry avait oublié le titre, et un autre Sous-Secrétaire du Ministère, pour l'Angleterre. Le plus emblématique particularité de cette estrade étaient les six chaises – présentement vides – dont les futurs occupants étaient précisément ce pourquoi tant de monde s'était déplacé aujourd'hui. La sélection de six membres de la communauté magique internationale pour ce projet qui impliquait directement vingt-quatre pays, et dont le développement avait duré deux ans.

Un projet qui allait les mener sur la lune.

Harry fit un signe de la main en réponse à celui, frénétique, d'Hermione, qu'il venait de repérer, assez miraculeusement, parmi la foule, du côté des officiels. Celle-ci arborait le sourire le plus radieux qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sur le visage de son amie. Pour elle, c'était un rêve qui se concrétisait. À la tête du bureau du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, c'était elle qui avait poussé l'Angleterre à investir autant de temps et de ressources dans ce qui s'appelait, officiellement depuis peu, le Programme Spatial Sorcier. Avec cinquante ans de retard sur celui des moldus.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Le porte-parole belge s'était avancé au milieu de l'estrade où se tenait une petite tribune. Il avait sa baguette pointée vers sa gorge et sa voix résonna dans tout le chapiteau, magiquement amplifiée, et faisant se taire le public en une fraction de secondes. Au bout de longs mois de négociations avec tous les pays impliqués en présence, la sélection des six membres de l'équipe lunaires avait été particulièrement fastidieuse, source de beaucoup de tension, et pour le moment, il n'y avait guère qu'une poignée de personnes à connaître chacun des six noms.

Harry espérait faire partie de cette liste. Un an auparavant, il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour déménager en Belgique pour rejoindre la petite base d'Ostende et participer, en même temps qu'une bonne centaine d'autres, au programme d'entraînement. Il s'y était donné corps et âme, autant, voire plus, qu'il s'était investi dans son travail d'Auror. C'était Hermione, elle-même résidente permanente de la base, avec Ron, son mari depuis six ans maintenant, qui l'avait convaincu. Ron qui avait, lui, refusé de faire partie du projet, soutenant qu'il préférait garder ses deux pieds bien ancrés sur la terre ferme, merci beaucoup. Et Harry avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Marcher sur la lune, établir là-bas, plus loin qu'aucun sorcier n'était jamais allé, une petite station, pour permettre ensuite à tout un tas de gens d'étudier les propriétés de la pierre lunaire, les effets d'une faible gravité sur la préparation des potions, l'absence d'atmosphère sur les sortilèges, les « fluctuations des canaux d'énergie magique » et tout un tas d'autres choses, était une perspective qui le fascinait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

Il espérait faire tellement partie de cette petite liste de six noms que le sentiment s'en manifestait physiquement, compressant sa poitrine, et tordant ses entrailles. Il soupira et se raisonna. Il y avait réalistiquement peu de chances qu'il en fasse partie. Il y avait même peu de chances que son _pays_ en fasse partie. Plus de six cent personnes, de dix-neuf nationalité différentes, faisaient partie des pré-sélectionnés, et la compétition était rude. Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'expertise dans aucun domaine en particulier, ou du moins dans aucun domaine adéquat, puisque combattre des mages noirs ou parler aux serpents, devinait-il, ne seraient pas vraiment des compétences très utiles à avoir une fois sur la lune. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter ni sur son nom, puisque qu'en dehors de l'Angleterre, personne ne le considérait comme le « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier », ce qui était plutôt un soulagement en soi, et parce qu'Hermione, si haut placée qu'elle fût dans la hiérarchie du projet, n'avait aucune autorité pour appuyer sa candidature.

Tout tiendrait donc uniquement à ses compétences et à ses résultats. Et c'était pour ça qu'Harry était si anxieux de réussir, car pour la première fois, c'était là quelque chose qu'il avait _voulu_ faire, quelque chose qu'il avait _choisi_ de faire, par lui-même, même si un peu poussé par Hermione, au début, et non quelque chose tiré d'une prophétie, ou quelque chose que tout le monde attendait de lui, comme devenir Auror. Sans traitement de faveur, sans attente d'héroïsme ou d'abnégation de sa part. Sans le juger sur autre chose que sa valeur, ses capacités, et sa volonté en tant que sorcier et en tant qu'être humain. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'être Harry Potter, et non « le Sauveur » ou « le Héros du Monde Sorcier » ou « le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » ou tout autre titre stupide que la presse voulait lui coller sur le front, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un symbole.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, répéta le porte-parole du Ministère belge, un certain Mr. de Mesmaeker, pensa se souvenir Harry. Merci d'être venu si nombreux. Ce jour est un jour historique, non seulement parce qu'il marque le résultat de plusieurs années d'une coopération sans précédent entre nos pays, mais aussi, parce qu'en ce jour sera concrétisé le résultat d'un projet qui, littéralement, nous ouvrira les portes d'autres mondes.

Il avait un très fort accent, et Harry avait du mal à suivre, mais savait globalement ce que contenait le discours. Bla bla jour historique, bla bla amitié internationale, bla bla autres mondes, il était impatient d'en arriver au point où cette petite enveloppe que tenait l'officiel serait ouverte et lue. Impatient au point de devoir faire des efforts surhumains pour se contenir, et conserver sur son visage l'expression d'un intérêt poli.

— En ce dix-sept août deux-mille neuf, seront désignés six hommes et femmes, six courageux volontaires qui se sont engagés dans ce projet, et ont tout donné pour faire de ce rêve une réalité.

— Putain, ta gueule, et ouvre cette fichue enveloppe, qu'on en finisse avec ce cirque, marmonna Ysabel à la gauche d'Harry.

Celui-ci étouffa un rire nerveux. Ysabel avait fait partie du même programme d'entraînement que lui, et ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune canadienne disait tout haut, ou dans ce cas-là, aussi haut que la décence le lui permettait, ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Même si elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et pouvait faire preuve d'une cuisante honnêteté, Harry s'en était fait une amie très proche.

Son attention revint sur la tribune où de Mesmaeker en était à égrener une longue liste de noms à remercier, l'implication et le rôle de chacun dans le Programme Spatial, et les ressources mises en œuvre. Harry connaissait cette partie sur le bout des doigts, pour avoir été autant qu'il le pouvait en première ligne, et ayant supporté le babillage enthousiaste d'Hermione à ce sujet.

— Tu as remarqué qu'il a une verrue sur le nez ?

Cette fois, Harry ne put pas se retenir, et étouffa un gloussement dans ses mains, déviant tout l'air par son nez, le faisant renifler d'une manière fort peu digne. Quelque part derrière eux, quelqu'un les gratifia d'un « chut » colérique, et lui et elle échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de partir dans une crise de fou rire aussi silencieuse qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient nerveux, tous les deux, impatients d'apprendre si oui ou non, ils allaient faire partie des heureux élus, comme toutes les autres recrues de la base, et Harry était soulagé de pouvoir relâcher un peu la pression, même si c'était pour ce comporter comme un enfant de douze ans. Il n'y pouvait rien, Ysabel avait cette fraîcheur et cette authenticité qui le faisait presque retomber en enfance, et considérant ses atouts physiques indéniables, elle était de ces filles qui faisaient regretter à Harry de ne pas être hétérosexuel. Et quand bien même, elle-même était aussi lesbienne que le feu est chaud.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait appris à Harry à accepter sa sexualité, et à s'assumer comme il était, chose qui n'avait pas vraiment été évidente pour lui depuis que la réalisation lui était tombée dessus comme une enclume, juste après la guerre. Il avait eu quelques aventures, mais rien de sérieux, puisque jusqu'à présent, la honte avait eu le meilleur de lui-même et l'avait empêché de former une relation un tant soit peu sérieuse. C'était pourtant bien parti avec Colin, mais... Harry ravala ses regrets et une fois de plus, concentra son attention sur la tribune, même si maintenant, il ne pouvait plus ne pas voir la verrue sur le nez de l'officiel.

— … pourquoi, mesdames et messieurs, représentants de tous pays, je vous demande d'applaudir le Sous-Secrétaire général du Japon, Mr. Nakajima.

Un torrent d'applaudissement se fit entendre, particulièrement enthousiaste pour deux raisons. La première était que Mr. Nakajima parlait un anglais quasiment parfait, ce qui était un certain soulagement après l'épais accent belge de de Mesmaeker, et aussi et surtout parce que c'était lui, qui, enfin ! allait annoncer publiquement le résultat des négociations et les six noms que toute l'audience _mourrait_ de connaître. Harry s'arrêta de rire d'un coup, ainsi qu'Ysabel, et tout deux se tinrent soudain droit comme des piquets, leur attention tout entière réservée à ce qui se passait sur la tribune. Le chapiteau entier retint son souffle, et ce soudain silence pesant n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Nakajima qui se laissa aller à sourire discrètement en prenant l'enveloppe des mains de son homologue belge.

— Merci, dit-il quand les applaudissement prirent fin. Mesdames et Messieurs, sans plus attendre, la composition de l'équipe de Luna One.

Le _riiip _de l'enveloppe qui se déchirait se fit entendre dans toute l'audience, tellement celle-ci était silencieuse, suspendue aux lèvres du Sous-Secrétaire japonais. Harry se retenait à peine de trembler d'impatience et il sentait, qu'Ysabel, à sa gauche, se tenait complètement immobile, plus immobile encore que si elle avait été victime d'un _petrificus_.

— Pour la délégation belge... Mr Armand Thibaud, en sa qualité de Maître de Potions, sera responsable des communications et des études auxiliaires sur les pierres de lune, et chef d'équipe.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui suivit fut assourdissant. Dans le public, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se leva, et s'avança vers l'estrade d'un pas peu assuré. Les flashs des journalistes crépitèrent comme s'ils étaient pris d'une crise d'épilepsie et le vacarme semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Harry et Isabel échangèrent un regard entendu. Comme la Belgique était instigatrice du projet, c'était plutôt attendu qu'un de leurs ressortissants fasse partie de l'équipe, et tout aussi attendu que ce soit Armand Thibaud, Potionniste de réputation internationale, ancien champion de Quidditch, et inventeur – ou plutôt _ré_inventeur – de la potion à la recette longtemps perdue, qui permettait de voir et d'entendre dans un chaudron ce qui se passait au même instant à des kilomètres de là. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que ce serait cette potion en particulier qui allait être utilisée pour toutes les communications entre la Terre et la Lune, et un secret de Polichinelle que son inventeur lui-même concourrait pour faire partie de l'équipe, sans compter qu'il était l'un des premiers responsables du Programme Spatial Sorcier.

Armand Thibaud, après avoir serré la main des quatre officiels, prit place sur l'une des six chaises vides, l'air abasourdi, ravi, presque incrédule. Le cheveux poivre et sel, le visage franc, les yeux noisettes, et un corps athlétique étonnamment bien conservé pour son âge, il ressemblait à un de ces célèbres acteurs moldus plutôt qu'à un Maître de Potions. Mais en fait de Maître de Potions, Harry n'avait connu que Snape, aussi son jugement en était-il sans doute quelque peu faussé. Nakajima revint près de la tribune et poursuivit :

— Pour la délégation chilienne... Mlle Ariadna Vasquez, en sa qualité de Guérisseuse, sera responsable médicale.

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements, nouvelle frénésie journalistique, mais une première surprise. Voilà un nom que personne n'avait encore jamais entendu, et pourtant, les spéculations étaient allées bon train, dans les journaux du monde entier. Au bout d'un moment, une Ariadna Vasquez étonnamment jeune finit par se lever, le visage blanc de cire qui contrastait avec son abondante crinière aussi noire que celle d'Harry, comme frappée par la foudre et l'air de ne pas y croire. Peu à peu, alors qu'elle marchait vers l'estrade dans l'allée, son visage s'éclaira, et après avoir serré à son tour les mains des officiels et de Thibaud, elle rayonnait littéralement, un sourire jusqu'aux deux oreilles.

— Pour la délégation ukrainienne... Mr. Anatoli Krawczyk, sera responsable de la construction de la base opérationnelle de Luna One.

Harry se laisser aller à soupirer et retomba au fond de sa chaise, tout en applaudissant, notant distraitement qu'Ysabel était toujours pendue, comme pratiquement tout le monde, aux lèvres de Mr. Nakajima. Malgré lui, il commençait à perdre espoir. Les quatre pays les plus impliqués dans le programme avaient été, dans l'ordre, la Belgique, le Japon, l'Angleterre et la Hongrie. Des pays comme le Chili ou l'Ukraine n'avaient était impliqués que de loin, et Harry ne croyait plus vraiment à ce que le sien soit annoncé. Il se sentait un peu déçu, mais... il s'y était attendu. Après tout, ses chances avaient était très minces dès le départ. Il regarda Anatoli Krawczyk, un homme très solidement bâti, blond, la quarantaine, le visage bonhomme malgré des angles marqués, prendre place sur une troisième chaise, l'air aussi abasourdi que les autres.

— Pour la délégation indienne... Mr. Chandranath Patel, en sa qualité d'Astronome, sera responsable des équipements et des recherches préliminaires, et travaillera avec Mr. Krawczyk sur la construction de Luna One.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ysabel de perdre espoir et de retomber au fond de sa chaise. Elle n'était pas la seule. Parmi les recrues de la base d'Ostende, pas un n'avait été appelé pour le moment, et leurs rangs commençaient à se dissiper. Bien entendu, ce n'étaient la fin pour aucun d'eux, ils continueraient à travailler depuis le sol sur le Programme Spatial, et d'autres missions étaient prévues, la seule annoncée officiellement, pour 2015, viserait Mars, et il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient à propos de Vénus et d'une des lunes de Jupiter, Ganymède. Et la Lune n'était pas non plus perdue, une fois Luna One établie, d'autres équipes seraient amenées à s'y rendre, pour établir un avant-poste – certains parlaient de « colonie » même si Harry trouvait le terme un peu fort – avec quartiers d'habitations, laboratoires de recherche, et même un terrain de Quidditch (officiellement, pour étudier les effets de la faible pesanteur sur les balais volants et le comportement des cognards et du vif d'or).

Harry regarda Chandranath Patel, l'air lui aussi incrédule mais ravi, serrer la main des officiels et de ses collègues. Il ne restait plus que deux chaises vides, maintenant, et l'agitation dans le chapiteau était à son comble. Les journalistes n'en pouvaient plus de mitrailler, les officiels étaient impatients de connaître les deux derniers noms, et la température commençait à grimper en flèche, malgré les efforts des Sorciers de Sécurité qui, régulièrement, continuaient de jeter des sortilèges de Refroidissement. Mais l'ambiance était tellement électrique que c'était peine perdue. Harry se retourna pour voir où il se trouvait par rapport à la sortie. Maintenant qu'il savait que son nom ne serait pas annoncé, il lui fallait absolument de l'air. La foule était toujours aussi oppressante pour lui, et c'était maintenant qu'il commençait à se sentir mal.

— Pour la délégation anglaise... Mr Harry Potter, sera responsable de la sécurité, coordinateur des actions de l'équipe de Luna One et chef des missions d'exploration.

Tonnerre d'applaudissement, encore un, tout aussi nourri que les autres, auquel Harry participa machinalement, n'ayant rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit Nakajima, cherchant encore du regard à déterminer un chemin vers la sortie le plus discret possible. Il aurait bien voulu transplaner, mais le chapiteau étaient enchanté pour empêcher le transplanage – question de sécurité.

— Harry...

Il se retourna vers Ysabel, qui venait de lui tapoter l'épaule, pour lui découvrir une expression étrange, entre le ravissement, la perplexité, et l'incrédulité la plus totale. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si elle ne venait pas d'être appelée, et se prépara à la féliciter chaleureusement, véritablement heureux pour elle, content de ne pas s'être tout simplement enfui en courant, avant de voir que les regards des autres recrues étaient vissés sur... lui.

— Harry, il faut te lever, répéta Ysabel.

Comme un automate, il obéit, et jeta un coup d'œil craintif au chapiteau. Tout le monde le regardait, les flashs des journalistes l'aveuglaient, et à la tribune, les yeux perçants de Nakajima le transperçait de part en part. Sa première réaction fut celle de ne pas y croire. C'était une erreur, le Sous-Secrétaire s'était trompé, il avait mal lu, il avait mal prononcé, après tout, son nom était très commun, il y allait avoir très bientôt un autre Harry Potter – le vrai – qui allait se lever, et il faudrait que lui – le faux – se rasseye dans la honte. Mais pendant qu'il ressassait ces pensées, ses jambes le faisaient avancer malgré lui, dérangeant la dizaine de personnes dans son rang qui le séparaient de l'allée, celle-ci s'écartant docilement de son passage, toujours en applaudissant, avec des grands sourires, quelques-uns forcés, des autres membres du programme d'entraînement, dont il avait volé la place et la vedette.

Mais alors qu'il avançait le long de la travée, la réalisation le frappa peu à peu. Ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était bien lui, Harry, qu'on avait appelé, qu'on avait choisi entre tous, pour faire partie de l'équipe, et aller sur la Lune. Il allait marcher sur la lune ! Un sourire se mit à naître sur son visage, et quand il arriva à la tribune, celui-ci dévoilait toutes ses dents, alors qu'il se sentait comme porté par un nuage, étreint d'émotion, rempli de gratitude et d'incrédulité. Il en oublia même les journalistes et les centaines de paires d'yeux qui le suivaient. Arrivé à la tribune, comme les autres, il serra toutes les mains, tenta de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la verrue qui ornait le nez de de Mesmaeker, et prit place sur la cinquième chaise, n'en revenant toujours pas de se trouver là.

De ce côté du chapiteau, la vue était complètement différente. Le public était maintenant devant lui, et il répondit d'un signe de main discret à Ysabel qui lui faisait de grands signes, l'air aussi heureuse que si c'était elle-même qui avait été appelée.

— Pour finir, reprit Mr Nakajima. Toujours pour la délégation anglaise, en tant que responsable des sortilèges et des enchantements pour la survie autour de la base de Luna One, Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Le sourire d'Harry retomba d'un coup et il blanchit soudainement. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? _Deux_ personnes pour la délégation anglaise et nul autre que lui et... _Malfoy _? Est-ce que c'était une blague !? Mais non. Une seconde après, une bien trop familière tête blonde se leva sous des applaudissement nourris, et s'avança à son tour le long de l'allée, l'air satisfait et... ce fut le manque de surprise sur les traits pâles qui frappa le plus Harry. Comme si Malfoy s'était attendu à être appelé. Sûrement, ce n'était pas vrai, il y avait une erreur...

Malfoy mit le pied sur l'estrade comme si elle lui appartenait, et serra la main des officiels avec une expression hautaine et supérieure qui donna envie à Harry de vomir. Si peu de temps auparavant, il s'était senti tellement léger, tellement heureux, et maintenant... Malfoy lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. C'était une malédiction. Non content d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il le poursuive jusqu'en Belgique, et piétine à nouveau ses espoirs. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de partir, tout simplement. Des centaines de personnes seraient ravies de prendre sa place, et il serait presque soulagé de les laisser entre les mains de Malfoy. Mais la raison le retint de faire quoique ce soit de stupide. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Malfoy ne serait qu'une nuisance qu'il lui serait très facile d'ignorer.

En sursautant, il réalisa que son ennemi se tenait maintenant en face de lui, la main tendue, et un air crispé. Harry se souvint de la dernière fois que Malfoy lui avait tendu la main. En première année, dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait refusé de la lui serrer, alors, mais jugeant préférable d'éviter un incident diplomatique, il mit de côté ses rancœurs enfantines, et accepta la poignée de main, la faisant durer le moins longtemps possible, pour ensuite ignorer résolument Malfoy qui prenait place sur la sixième et dernière chaise. Ils allaient avoir des mots. Mais pas maintenant.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, poursuivit Nakajima, l'équipe de Luna One !

Encore des applaudissement, ce qui finissait par devenir un peu lassant, mais Harry n'en n'eut cure. Il avait lu le programme, et il savait qu'après l'annonce, il y aurait une courte pause avant la reprise des discours. Il avait hâte de sortir d'ici. Tous les six se levèrent, se placèrent en rang au bord de l'estrade pour les photos et les acclamations. Harry conjura son meilleur sourire, en essayant de se convaincre qu'à sa gauche ne se tenait pas du tout Draco Malfoy. Nakajima céda la place à la tribune à de Mesmaeker qui annonça :

— Nous reviendrons pour la conférence de presse après quinze minutes de pause, merci à tous.

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit fut tout sauf agréable. Le crissement de chaises qui glissaient sur le sol de pierre, les conversations qui reprenaient allègrement, les cris, tout se mêlait dans un brouhaha confus et indistinct. Quelques Sorciers de la sécurité guidèrent l'équipe et les quatre officiels hors de la tribune, et hors du chapiteau par un accès secondaire qui se trouvait juste derrière l'estrade, et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Harry respira enfin l'air pur de l'extérieur, qui presque instantanément, revigora ses membres endoloris d'être resté presque deux heures dans une salle surchauffée, et après les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il venait d'emprunter.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite zone gardée, qui donnait accès à quelques bâtiments, dont la zone d'entraînement principal du complexe, qu'Harry connaissait bien pour y avoir passé la plus grande partie de l'année précédente. Ils étaient là tous les dix, quelques officiels en plus, et beaucoup de membres de la sécurité. Dans l'équipe lunaire, sans compter lui et Malfoy, personne ne se connaissait, et tous s'échangeaient des regards à la fois nerveux et sympathiques. Derek Hogan, le Sous-Secrétaire du Ministère Britannique et Chef du Comité pour le Programme Spatial s'avança vers eux, et attira leur attention en toussotant légèrement. Il arborait un grand sourire et ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa jubilation.

— Messieurs... Mademoiselle. Félicitations, vous constituez à présent la première équipe d'exploration spatiale du monde sorcier. Vous avez été choisis en fonctions de vos talents complémentaires et de vos résultats aux diverses épreuves physiques, magiques, et psychologiques. Juste après la conférence de presse, qui devrait durer encore quelques heures... oui, c'est long, Mr. Potter, mais nous avons un devoir de transparence envers la communauté magique internationale, vous aurez quartier libre pendant une heure puis serez guidés à vos quartiers. Pendant un mois, vous travaillerez ensemble, vivrez ensemble, mangerez ensemble, et serez entraînés à toutes les procédures de la mission. Si au terme de ce mois, le moindre problème, de n'importe quel ordre ordre que ce soit, fait jour, vous serez remplacés, et la mission devra être reportée pour former un – ou plusieurs – nouveaux membres.

— Mais sinon, pas la pression, surtout, intervint Ariadna Vasquez, d'un accent chantant qui respirait le soleil.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Hogan, qu'Harry connaissait pourtant pour être d'ordinaire assez taciturne et laconique. Et, plus étonnant encore, même Malfoy, qu'Harry avait à la périphérie de sa vision. Pas un de ces rires supérieurs ou condescendants dont il avait l'habitude à Poudlard, mais un vrai rire, franc, quoiqu'un peu retenu.

— Pas de pression, répéta Hogan. Vous connaissez tous l'importance et le sérieux de cette mission. Il vous faudra pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, avoir confiance, les uns envers les autres puisque – littéralement – vous aurez chacun les vies de vos collègues entre vos mains, et que, là-haut, personne ne pourra venir à votre secours.

Harry était euphorique. Le choc d'apprendre que Malfoy allait également participer à la mission s'était atténué, ne lui laissant qu'un bon paquet de questions, mais il y avait plus urgent que d'obtenir des réponses, maintenant. Il voulait d'abord savourer sa réussite, finir de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un beau rêve, qu'il allait partir sur la Lune – la Lune ! Là où aucun sorcier n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et ouvrir les portes d'une nouvelle ère d'exploration spatiale et... qui sait où elle pourrait les mener ?

— Bien, reprit Hogan. D'ici là, vous avez... – il regarda sa montre – huit minutes pour faire connaissance.

Il recula ensuite pour rejoindre la conversation qu'avaient entamée les officiels hongrois et belge avec un dignitaire sud-africain. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Malfoy se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, aussi tourna-t-il les talons pour s'éloigner résolument et saluer le premier membre de l'équipe qui lui tombait dessus. Ce fut l'Ukrainien, Anana... Ananou...

— Anatoli Krawczyk, mais mes amis m'appeler Tolia, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, serrant à nouveau la main d'Harry, avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Et vous être Harry Potter ! Moi avoir entendu parler vous dans journaux, vous être célèbre !

— Ah oui... Enchanté, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement mais en lui rendant son sourire dent pour dent. Tolia ? J'espère qu'on fera du bon travail, ensemble.

L'Ukrainien hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant de plus belle. Les sept minutes restantes, Harry s'était présenté à tous les membres de l'équipe, chacun se révélant être d'un abord agréable, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait s'entendre avec tout le monde. Excepté... il avait aussi soigneusement évité Malfoy, refusant de reconnaître son existence, malgré les deux ou trois fois où le blond s'était approché de lui l'air de vouloir lui parler. Mais bien vite, ils étaient de retour dans le chapiteau, où l'intérieur avait été complètement changé. Une grande table et dix chaises trônaient à présent sur l'estrade, et l'espace en face avait été modifié pour accueillir la presse dans les premiers rangs, puis les officiels, et le reste du public, qui finissait de prendre place.

La conférence se révéla être longue et pénible. Entre les questions sensibles et utiles, il y avait les journalistes à scandale, qui se plaignaient, dans l'ordre, qu'il y ait deux anglais, qu'il n'y ait pas un nombre égal d'hommes et de femmes, qu'il y avait dans l'équipe de Luna One un seul sang-pur, deux sang-mêlés et trois né-moldus, qu'il n'y ait pas un représentant pour tous les continents, que quatre d'entre eux n'avaient participé à aucun programme officiel d'entraînement, qu'Armand Thibaud était un choix trop « évident », etc... La réponse, toute prête, à ça, étaient que les membres avaient été choisis pour leurs compétences uniquement, sans aucune considération de nationalité, de genre, de statut ou d'origine. Harry se demandait exactement pour quelle « compétence » Malfoy avait été choisi, mais garda la question pour lui.

Fort heureusement, on avait exigé des journalistes, magiquement, apparemment, qu'ils posent des questions relatives _uniquement_ au programme spatial, ce qui les empêchait de fait d'aborder des sujets gênants qui avaient rapport à Voldemort, ou à la rivalité passée – et toujours d'actualité, pour ce qu'Harry en savait – entre Messieurs Potter et Malfoy. Et Harry trouvait très distrayant d'observer l'air constipé et furieux de Rita Skeeter, qu'il avait repérée parmi les journalistes au bout d'une demie heure qui lui parut déjà durer plusieurs jours.

À son grand soulagement, la conférence finit quand même par prendre fin, au bout de quatre ou cinq siècles, et Harry s'éclipsa rapidement quand il vit que Malfoy – encore ! – faisait mine de vouloir engager la conversation. À peine eût-il mis un pied dehors, côté officiels, qu'il se retrouva prisonnier d'une étreinte aussi puissante que s'il s'était retrouvé dans un gigantesque étau.

— Oh, Harry, lui parvint la voix étouffée d'Hermione quelque part derrière son épaule gauche. Je suis si contente pour toi ! Je savais que tu allais y arriver, je le savais ! Comme je t'envie, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera comme expérience, aller sur la _Lune_, Harry, tu te rends compte ?

— Oui, Hermione, rigola Harry, jubilant, et tapotant le dos de son amie. J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire, mais... _waw_...

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot que _waw_, et Hermione le comprit très bien. Au bout d'une minute, elle le lâcha pour le regarder avec des yeux mouillés et un sourire ému.

— Tu m'enverras une carte postale ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si je trouve une boutique de souvenirs, promis, répondit Harry, touché par l'émotion de son amie.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et s'enivra de l'odeur subtile et familière de mangue du shampooing dont se servait Hermione. Il ne s'étonna pas de la voir dans le quartier réservé aux officiels, après tout, elle faisait partie de la délégation anglaise, mais se surpris de la voir dans un tel état. À la voir, on aurait dit que c'était elle qui partait sur la Lune.

Peu après, les autres membres de Luna One et les officiels les rejoignirent, Harry n'entendit que les mots « quartier libre » et en profita pour filer immédiatement, tirant une Hermione par le poignet pour qu'elle le suive. Il voulait mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et Malfoy. Et il voulait également retrouver Ysabel

— Harry ? lui demanda son amie, rendue perplexe par la soudaineté de son action, et son refus de demeurer là où il aurait dû rester.

— Ça va, la rassura-t-il. On a une heure de liberté avant le... avant que... enfin, avant, balbutia-t-il.

— Harry...

Le ton grave d'Hermione le fit s'arrêter et se retourner, alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers l'entrée principale du chapiteau, à travers la grande étendue herbeuse qui surplombait la mer, leur donnant une vue magnifique à laquelle autant Harry qu'Hermione s'étaient trop habitués pour qu'ils ne la remarquent encore.

— Harry, tu ne devrais pas rester avec l'équipe ? Ils vont croire que tu les fuis.

— J'aimerais voir Ysabel. Et j'aurais tout le temps, plus tard, je...

— Harry, c'est Malfoy, c'est ça ?

Le regard d'Hermione était indéchiffrable, mais néanmoins perçant et Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son amie. Oui, c'était à cause de Malfoy, et, oui, il pensait... croyait... _savait_ que leur haine réciproque allait quelque part causer des problèmes. Comment mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ne veut rien d'autre que vous broyer ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on a haï au premier regard, sentiment qui n'avait fait que se renforcer pendant huit longues années, comment travailler main dans la main avec quelqu'un contre qui on a livré une guerre ? Comment s'entendre avec quelqu'un qu'on a essayé de tuer, qui a essayé de vous tuer ?

— Harry ! l'admonesta Hermione. Quoique tu penses, arrête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !? explosa-t-il soudain, toute sa rancœur ravalée se déversant d'un coup sur l'infortunée Hermione. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin fait-il partie de l'équipe. _Qui_ est-il pour en faire partie, merde ! Par quel putain de destin de _merde_ il se retrouve ici ? Je pensais avoir laissé le passé _derrière _et...

— Harry, répéta Hermione en lui caressant le bras, dont le poing était crispé à lui en faire blanchir les jointure. Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, bien sûr qu'il est dans l'équipe, il devait en faire partie dès le début, il est le seul qui... désolée, je ne pouvais rien dire, et comment j'aurais pu savoir que toi aussi, tu...

— Tu savais ? l'interrompit Harry, incrédule. Tu _savais _?

Hermione baissa les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air timide avant de relever les yeux et de s'expliquer, en une longue tirade, sans même respirer une seule fois :

— C'est un expert en sortilèges et enchantements de zone, c'est lui qui a mis au point le prototype de base de recherche sous-marine, en Antarctique, il a crée tous les sorts de survie dont la mission lunaire a besoin, air, radiations, pression, et sa position dans l'équipe est indiscutable, sans lui, pas de mission, alors ménage-le, s'il te plaît, Harry, même s'il se comporte en véritable connard, parce que s'il y a le moindre problème, c'est toi qui sera écarté, Merlin... s'il _claque des doigts_, tu seras écarté de la mission, quoiqu'il fasse, ne te le mets pas à dos, et... pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas le choix, les négociations étaient tenues secrètes, tous les participants liés par un Serment Secret, je n'aurais rien pu dire même si je l'avais voulu...

— Hermione, le coupa Harry. Respire.

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré, mais se rasséréna quand elle vit qu'il souriait. Il comprenait parfaitement, et plus que comprendre, son explication, même si échevelée, faisait sens. Il avait entendu parler de cette base en Antarctique, une véritable prouesse magique, et il savait que des sortilèges similaires seraient utilisés sur la mission. Il ne serait pas douté une seule seconde que l'architecte en était... Malfoy, mais si seulement il avait eu la présence d'esprit de _demander_... ou prêter attention aux journaux, Hermione n'aurait pas à lui balbutier ses excuses, alors que c'était lui, tout bien considéré, qui était en tort. Son amie n'avait rien fait de mal, et un Serment Secret était inviolable.

— J'ai compris, dit-il. Je me tiendrai bien. Je ne poserai pas les coudes sur la table, je moucherai mon nez et je dirai bonjour à la dame.

Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire timide, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupée dans son élan par un joyeux et tonitruant :

— Harry !

Il tourna la tête et n'eut le temps que de voir un flash de cheveux noirs avant qu'Ysabel ne se jette dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

— Espèce de salaud, gros veinard de merde, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de brutalement de tuer pour prendre ta place...

— Euh... la prison ? proposa celui-ci, prit au dépourvu.

Ysabel lui frappa l'épaule, mais son sourire démentait ses propos, auxquels Harry n'avait de toute manière pas prêté une seule once de crédulité. Elle rayonnait littéralement, et on aurait pu croire que c'était elle, elle aussi, qui irait sur la Lune. Il se demanda distraitement quand est-ce qu'il aurait le temps d'être heureux pour lui-même.

— Salut Hermione !

— Ysabel.

— Et ils t'ont laissé filer comme ça, sans un mot ?

— Euh... on a quartier libre pendant une heure. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore parti, on a un mois de préparation, je vais rester sur la base. Je suis désolé que... tu sais.

— Bah, ça ne fait rien, éluda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais préparée comme une tarée pendant un an, pour voir mon meilleur ami partir à ma place, hein ! Tu vas me manquer, p'tit con. Dans la lune ! Tu te rends compte ?

— Pas encore tout a fait, rit-il, mais je verrai quand j'y serai.

— Dis, à propos, ce Draco Malfoy et toi... vous vous connaissez ? T'aurais vu la tête que t'a fait quand on a appelé son nom, j'étais morte de rire ! On aurait dit que tu allais vomir sur les chaussures de Nakajima, j'te jure.

— Oui, on était... – il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Hermione – _(ennemis)_… dans la même école ensemble. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas le revoir... _(du tout) … _dans ce contexte.

Il tenta un sourire nonchalant, mais dût royalement échouer puisqu'Ysabel plissa les yeux de suspicion.

— Mouais... on aurait dit qu'il était plutôt ton ex... t'es sûr que t'as pas eu une aventure avec lui ?

— Merlin, non ! protesta Harry, horrifié. On ne... s'entendait pas très bien, vraiment... Un peu comme des rivaux, tu vois ?

— Non. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, sincères félicitations ! On va organiser une petite teuf en ton honneur avec les copains, tu vas pouvoir venir ?

— J'espère ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en magasin, pour nous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on va vivre en huis-clos, les uns sur les autres, pour... apprendre à se supporter, j'imagine. Ça ne pourra pas être pire que les dortoirs collectifs, de toute manière. Et les gars de l'équipe ont l'air plutôt sympas. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'entendre.

— Et la meuf, précisa Ysabel, toujours pointilleuse sur les questions de parité. Et quelle meuf ! Une de ces paires de nibards, et un cul ! Wopooh... Comme j'te la foutrais dans mon pieu, moi, ça fait pas un pli, t'as intérêt à me la présenter, Harry !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ysabel était prompte à jurer, mais quand elle venait à parler filles, elle était pire qu'un adolescent vulgaire et ravagé d'hormones. Elle finit par les guider tous deux parmi la foule qui campait encore devant le gigantesque chapiteau en discutant avec animation, et Harry passa son heure de liberté à recevoir des félicitations de tous ses collègues de promotion, personne ne semblant lui tenir rigueur d'avoir était choisi, quand bien même il était loin d'être le premier dans ses résultats. Il reçut un tourbillons d'étreintes et d'acclamations, et même Ron, qui était beaucoup moins tactile envers lui depuis qu'il avait appris son homosexualité, le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu ses côtes craquer.

— Fais bien attention, là haut, le conseilla celui-ci. Il y des furets qui mordent. Allez, file, ne te mets pas en retard, ça fait mauvais genre.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, prit congé de tout le monde, et partit sous des applaudissement nourris de presque toute sa promotion. Le petit nuage était revenu, le portait à nouveau sur les ailes de l'euphorie, et tous les Malfoy du monde pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Il était _heureux_.

Il contourna une nouvelle fois le chapiteau pour rejoindre la zone qui leur était réservée, escorté par un patibulaire Sorcier de la Sécurité, qui ressemblait d'une manière très inconfortable à Goyle. Il était le dernier, visiblement. Une poignée d'officiels était là, ainsi que les cinq autres membres de l'équipe. Parmi eux, Malfoy, bien sûr, qui discutait, un verre de vin à la main, avec Chandranath Patel. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leur yeux se croisèrent, et presque immédiatement, le blond prit congé de l'Indien avec une grimace d'excuse pour s'approcher résolument d'Harry. Celui-ci, bien qu'il ne dupait personne, fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, et courut presque se réfugier auprès d'Anatoli Krawczyk, s'interposant entre lui et Armand Thibaud, prenant bien soin à ce que dans leur petit coin, il n'y ait plus la place pour un quatrième larron.

— Tiens, Harry ! l'accueillit Armand avec un sourire confus. Quelle surprise. Vous avez disparu pendant une heure. Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au buffet qui avait été dressé, et se rappela qu'il avait très faim, et très soif, mais considérant qu'il lui faudrait se mettre à découvert, passant près de là où Malfoy s'était mis bien trop ostensiblement en embuscade, et il secoua la tête malgré les protestations de son estomac.

— Non, merci. J'étais... avec des amis.

— Ah oui, vous avez été entraîné ici, je crois savoir ! Ostende doit vous être très familière, je suppose.

— Euh ? Pas... pas tellement. Vous parlez de la ville ? Oh, non, la base. Oui, la base, bien sûr. Oh vous savez, ce n'est rien d'autre que quelques bâtiments construits à la hâte, rien de bien excitant, vraiment.

— Mais la vue est fabuleuse ! Dans mon métier, on n'a pas souvent l'habitude de travailler en extérieur, mais là... Tolia, en revanche... nous étions en train de discuter de son dernier chantier... Tolia est expert en bâti magique, savez vous ? C'est fascinant...

— Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas.

— Oh, moi juste faire mon travail, tempéra l'intéressé en rougissant légèrement. Mon avoir étudié avec Maîtres Bâtisseurs en Crimée, eux très très forts. Eux avoir construits château dans ciel à Strohonivka, moi être assistant là-bas.

— Et les colonnes de Kacha ! Voilà une pièce d'architecture magique de tout premier ordre, et vous étiez Maître d'Œuvre.

— Ça être grande fierté de moi ! sourit Tolia en montrant toutes ses dents. Avoir été compliqué, marbre et obsidienne pas aimer être mélangés !

Armand partit d'un grand rire sonore, rapidement suivit par Tolia, puis par Harry, qui, même s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait ne se dire, ne voulait pas être en reste.

— Et vous donc, Harry ? Quelle est votre spécialité ? Vous êtes responsable de la sécurité, j'espère que vous serez capable de nous défendre en cas d'une attaque sélénite !

— Moi ? sursauta Harry. Oh, euh, je... _(je tue des mages noirs et je parle aux serpents)_... je ne me débrouille pas trop mal avec une baguette, je suppose.

— Ah, encore, un modeste ! Mais qui arrive ? Draco ! Venez-donc nous rejoindre, vous connaissez Harry, je crois ?

— Excusez-moi, se précipita de dire Harry, il faut que, je... je...

Il détala sans demander son reste. Il se sentait de plus en plus ridicule à éviter ainsi Malfoy, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, et ne voulait surtout pas lui parler. Certainement pas sans avoir une excellente raison de le faire. Bon d'accord, ils avaient à présent une_ colossale_ raison de se parler, pour se retrouver tous les deux impliqués dans une mission qui allait les mener à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de la terre, après avoir passé huit ans à se haïr et dix autres à s'ignorer. Mais...

— S'il vous plaît ! Luna One ! appela la voix de Derek Hogan.

Sauvé par le gong ! se dit Harry. Il s'autorisa un soupir soulagé et reporta son attention sur l'officiel qui venait de les interpeller. Les membres de leur équipe se placèrent docilement en demi-cercle autour d'Hogan, et Harry dut intervertir discrètement sa position avec celle d'Ariadna Vasquez pour ne pas se retrouver à côté de Draco.

— Nous allons vous conduire à vos quartiers. Un bâtiment vous a été réservé, ainsi que trois salles d'exercice et un accès à la baie pour les manœuvres sous-marines. Pendant toute la durée de votre entraînement, je serais votre liaison avec la direction de la base. N'importe quelle question, requête, etc... passera par moi. Pendant vos heures de liberté, vous pourrez bien sûr aller où bon vous semble, mais il serait préférable que vous ne quittiez pas le périmètre de la base sauf en cas d'urgence. Des cheminées reliées au Réseau sont à votre disposition dans le Grand Hall, le mot de passe est _Candélabres_, ne le communiquez à personne, la Volière et le terrain de Quidditch sont d'accès libre. Vos ordres de mission vous seront donnés demain, juste avant la cérémonie d'accueil des délégations ministérielles. D'ici là, aucune autorisation de sortie...

Harry dut faire fort pour cacher sa déception. Il aurait vraiment aimé se rendre à la fête qu'on allait donner en son honneur sachant que tous ses amis y seraient, sans compter que ç'aurait été une excuse en or pour se trouver loin de Malfoy. Et il n'était plus à Poudlard. Faire le mur mettrait bien plus en jeu que recevoir une simple retenue ou perdre quelques points. Et il avait juré à Hermione de ne donner aucune excuse à Malfoy pour se faire remercier.

— … emploi du temps très serré, poursuivit Hogan, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait manqué quelques mots. Je n'attend de vous aucun écart. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas assez insister sur le sérieux et l'importance de votre mission et vous devez avoir les épaules pour la supporter. Votre condition physique doit être irréprochable, et vous devrez être capable de faire ce qu'il vous est demandé de faire les yeux bandés... non, pas vous, Miss Vasquez, vous aurez le droit d'ouvrir les yeux en cas d'opération à cœur ouvert, plaisanta Hogan, et l'ambiance se détendit imperceptiblement. Bien, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Leur petite troupe se mit en route, par le bâtiment principal, et par l'atrium central, jusqu'à une zone réservée, à l'écart, et un petit cottage plutôt mignon. Harry s'était lancé dans une discussion animée avec Ariadna, tout en gardant un œil sur Malfoy qui, à son grand soulagement, semblait avoir abandonner l'idée de lui parler, pour le moment. Hogan leur fit visiter les yeux. Le cottage serait leur lieu de vie principal, ridiculement petit pour six personnes, mais à escient. Il y avait au premier étage une salle commune, spartiatement meublée, une minuscule cuisine intégrée, et une seule salle de bain. À l'étage, un autre espace de vie, avec plusieurs équipements de loisirs, cartes, jeux, échecs, etc... Et une chambre avec trois lits superposés, pour six places au total. Et c'était tout. Personne ne cacha son effarement, mais personne n'était vraiment surpris non plus. Les conditions de vie sur la Lune n'allaient pas leur offrir un plus grand confort, et il valait mieux s'y habituer dès maintenant. Cela faisait partie de leur entraînement.

— Il faudra également que deux d'entre vous restent éveillés la nuit. Il y aura des contrôles. Organisez des tours de garde, tirez au sort, débrouillez-vous, mais à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, il faut qu'au moins deux d'entre vous soient debout. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi. Cette nuit fera exception, reposez-vous tous, je vous veux en forme, à six heures tapantes, salle de conférence trois. Mademoiselle, Messieurs, sur ce, je vous laisse, vous savez où me trouver.

Avec un geste en forme de parodie de révérence, il claqua la porte du cottage derrière lui, les laissant, pour la première fois, tous les six, seuls. Ils avaient tous été prévenus que les conditions de leur entraînement seraient drastiques, mais ils n'avaient eu aucuns détails jusqu'à maintenant. Harry s'étonnait de l'autonomie qui leur était laissée, mais il supposait que cela faisait également partie des règles. Survie en totale autonomie, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de la Terre. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

— Bien ! s'exclama Armand, tout joyeux. Home sweet home. En tant que chef d'équipe, je suggère que l'on prépare un apéritif dînatoire, et que nous nous présentions dans le même temps, un tour de table, que l'on parle un peu de nous, qui sommes nous, et pourquoi sommes-nous là. Y-a-t-il quelques victuailles dans les placards ?

Ils se mirent tous à fouiller, ouvrant chaque porte, chaque tiroir.

— La vaisselle est ici, fit Ariadna.

— Avoir trouvé nourriture, renchérit Tolia.

— Couverts, maugréa Malfoy.

En quelques minutes à peine, leurs estomacs parlant pour eux, ils avaient sortis tout ce qui pouvait se grignoter ou se manger sans avoir rien de plus compliqué à faire que de tartiner quelque chose sur du pain. Rapidement, ils virent qu'il y avait six exemplaires de tout. Six verres, six assiettes, six fourchettes, etc... L'organisation des tâches domestiques, à commencer par la vaisselle, allait être un point de discussion imminent, devinait Harry, un peu intimidé, malgré lui, de se trouver ici, mais se rappelant qu'il avait, cette fois, _mérité_ sa place, avec efforts, constance, travail et abnégation.

— Je m'appelle Armand Thibaud, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà. J'ai obtenu ma Maîtrise en Potions auprès des grands Maîtres Français et j'ai consacré d'abord ma vie au Quidditch, jouant pour l'équipe de Grenoble, remportant trois championnats nationaux, oh, ce fromage est à _mourir_, avant de laisser la place aux jeunes et de revenir en Belgique poursuivre ma passion première, et mon travail sur cette mythique Potion de Clairvision. Il m'a fallu dix ans d'intense labeur, mais mes efforts ont finalement été couronnés de succès. Et quand j'ai entendu parler du Programme Spatial Sorcier, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour avant que je ne me mette, moi et ma Potion, passez-moi le vin, voulez-vous... merci, au service de la communauté magique internationale. Je me suis investi autant qu'un honnête homme peut s'investir dans un projet qui le passionne et... me voici ! Je dois dire que je suis positivement ravi d'être là parmi vous ce soir. C'est un grand plaisir, et un grand honneur de côtoyer quelques-uns des sorciers les plus talentueux de leur génération.

Harry rougit sans le vouloir, n'osant pas trop s'octroyer l'épithète de « talentueux » comme n'avait pas de problème à le faire Armand. Attablé à sa droite se trouvait Chandranath Patel, et se fut à son tour de parler :

— Je m'appelle Chandranath Patel, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chandra. En Sanskrit, cela signifie « Lune » et quelque part que le destin m'a choisi pour être parmi vous. J'ai suivi mon prénom en Astronomie, beaucoup, et écrit nombreux livres sur le sujet, et sur les mouvements de la lune et sur l'influence de la lune sur les mouvements magiques dans les personnes. J'ai obtenu titre Grand Maître, et je suis autorité sur la lune, je prendrais des amandes, merci, construit grand observatoire de Delhi, et j'espère réellement que cette mission succès et ne peut pas décrire comment humble et honoré je me trouve avec vous. Je vais aussi apporter instruments pour études astronomiques et décider de l'emplacement de mettre la base de Luna One. Lune capricieuse, quand elle veut, et je suis très content pouvoir réaliser un grand rêve de mon enfance.

Harry l'écouta avec attention. Ce Chandra avait quelque chose de fascinant, dans la passion presque enfantine qu'il mettait derrière chacun de ses mots, et son sourire, et son regard... il se surpris à trouver l'Indien plutôt attirant, mais se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. C'était au tour d'Ariadna et celle-ci se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

— Je suis Ariadna Vasquez, je viens du Chili, et j'ai fait des études normales de la Guérison avant de faire de la recherche médicale en étudiant avec les Shamans Aztèques et de Nord-Amérique, et j'ai partie ensuite en Europe, en Afrique et dans l'Asie. J'ai acquis les techniques de plusieurs les peuples, les sorciers et les moldus, non, juste l'eau, et j'ai écris un livre de l'évolution de la médecine, en mélangeant les connaissances que j'ai apprises dans le monde, et j'ai travaillé après beaucoup dans l'Afrique, et travaillé beaucoup dans la sécheresse et dans l'isolation, et développé les techniques que j'ai inventées, avec peu de moyens, mais faire les grandes choses, j'ai formé Guérisseurs, oui, avec un peu du sel, merci, là-bas, avant de revenir dans le pays, et j'ai participé pendant deux ans au camp de l'entraînement là-bas, dans le Brésil, pour le Programme Spatial, je voulais vraiment être là, ma mère, _Dios la tenga, _me disait toujours que j'avais la tête dans la lune quand j'étais petite. Et maintenant, je vais avoir les pieds sur la lune !

Elle conclut dans un sourire radieux, et tout le monde autour de la table rit de bon cœur. Oui, _tout_ le monde, même Malfoy, mais Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Ne surtout pas y penser. Il fut étonné de savoir que, étant si jeune, Ariadna avait fait déjà tant de chose, mais, de plus près, il se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'était pas tellement, jeune. Absolument sculpturale, une de ces beautés latines venues tout droit des récits d'aventures dans les Amériques, mais les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux et quelque rides discrètes trahissaient son âge, peut-être une petite quarantaine.

— Harry ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Armand, perplexe, avant de comprendre. Si l'ordre du tour de table était respecté, c'était maintenant à son tour de parler. Et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pouvait rivaliser avec les récits de ses collègues. À côté, sa vie paraissait fade. Pire encore, il sentait le regard de Malfoy peser sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

— Euh... Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai... toute ma vie j'ai combattu les forces du mal, j'ai été... pris dans le tourbillon de la guerre qui a ravagé l'Angleterre il y a dix ans, et j'ai continué sur ma lancée en intégrant les rangs des Aurors, un département du Ministère Britannique voué à la défense contre la magie noire, oui, je veux bien merci, non, non, pas trop, et je ne pense pas être un expert en quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai une petite expérience du terrain, et j'ai été entraîné à agir dans des situations potentiellement périlleuses, à mener une équipe, à gérer des conflits... J'ai suivi le programme d'entraînement ici, à Ostende, un peu de gruyère, je veux bien, pendant un an, avec des exercices axés sur la sécurité, la survie... J'imagine que, si je suis là, et je ne pourrais même pas vous décrire combien je suis _ravi_ d'être là, c'est parce qu'on ne peut jamais être trop prudent, mais j'espère sincèrement, pour le bien de la mission, ne vous être d'aucune utilité.

Harry leva son verre et les autres l'imitèrent immédiatement, portant un toast à leur mission. C'était vrai qu'il avait un peu le « mauvais » rôle dans l'équipe, celui du flic, du responsable de la sécurité, littéralement, celui qui était là si quelque chose se passait mal. Mais celui dont, si tout se passait bien, la présence n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Et, d'une part, il se sentait plutôt confortable dans ce rôle « accessoire », après avoir été au centre de la Guerre, et d'autre part, ses collègues semblaient ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, l'acceptant sans discussion parmi eux. Il ignora le regard perçant de Malfoy.

— Moi Anatoli Krawczyk, mais difficile prononcer étranger, alors juste Tolia, pour les amis, sourit l'Ukrainien de toutes ses dents. Pardon pour anglais, seulement trois semaines cours, mais moi espérer apprendre mieux. Moi être Architecte Magique, oui, avec... _pomidory_, étudier avec Grands Maîtres dans Crimée, et construit plusieurs choses, avec châteaux volants, jardins suspendus, colonnes... _nazad_... renversées ? Moi participer Programme Spatial pour construire base Lune, devoir faire plans et choisir matériaux, et construction après venir sur Lune... euh... très joyeux ici, espérer vous ami, et apprendre meilleur anglais ! conclut-il.

Un nouveau toast joyeux salua sa déclaration, et une promesse de chacun de l'aider dans la langue de Shakespeare, et surtout d'Armand, qui après son troisième verre de vin, se montrait encore plus joyeux que d'ordinaire. Les regards se reportèrent ensuite sur... Malfoy. Les entrailles d'Harry se glacèrent. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était très curieux de savoir ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait bien pu faire ces dix dernières années.

— Draco Malfoy, commença-t-il simplement, d'un ton étonnamment aimable qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Après mes études, j'ai d'abord suivi le même chemin que vous, Tolia, l'Architecture Magique avant de bifurquer... de changer, pour me spécialiser dans les sortilèges de protection, et je me suis... découvert, presque par hasard, une passion pour la recherche, et la création d'enchantements de zone, ce qui m'a mené à développer toute une série de nouveaux sorts qui en définitive m'ont permis de maintenir un environnement habitable en milieu hostile, en contrôlant les facteurs extérieurs qui... enfin, bref, j'ai été le premier architecte sur la base de recherches sous-marine en Antarctique, dont je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler. Bien sûr, le Ministère belge m'a ensuite contacté pour me demander de mettre mes talents au service du tout nouveau Programme Spatial, et cela fait maintenant trois ans, que je travaille avec eux, en continuant mes recherches pour adapter mes enchantements à une éventuelle base lunaire, avec succès, sans quoi nous ne serions pas là ce soir pour en parler. _Cheers!_

Malfoy finit son verre de vin cul sel et le reposa avec un petit sourire satisfait sous les rires de ses collègues. Harry constata avec un certain soulagement, que l'arrogance du Malfoy qu'il avait connu à Poudlard demeurait encore. Il lui était bien plus facile de gérer un vieux Malfoy qu'il haïssait, plutôt qu'un nouveau dont il ne savait rien.

— Et vous vous connaissez, vous et Harry, non ? demanda Ariadna.

Harry refusa de croiser le regard tant du blond que celui de la Guérisseuse. Il espérait seulement que la question ne lui était pas adressée à lui. Malfoy se racla la gorge et répondit.

— Nous étions dans la même école, à Poudlard.

— Des amis d'enfance ! s'exclama Armand. Comme c'est touchant, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire, après tant de temps.

Harry, entendant le mot « amis » prononcé, s'étouffa dans son verre de vin, et il lui fallut l'aide d'une main secourable prêtée par Tolia pour respirer à nouveau. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard gris acier qui pesait sur lui avait intensité et Malfoy répondit :

— En effet, nous avons plein de choses à nous dire.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance plus détendue. Harry ignorait Malfoy, et Malfoy l'ignorait en retour, malgré sa dernière réplique cryptique, et tout allait pour le mieux. Chacun racontait des anecdotes sur son travail, et ce furent Tolia et Ariadna les plus loquaces à ce sujet. La somme de connaissances que celle-ci avait accumulées de ses voyages de par le monde était proprement ahurissante, et il semblait qu'aucun défi architectural n'était impossible à Tolia. Il racontait, entre deux éclats de rire d'Armand, comment il avait fait une blague à un client désagréable en reconstruisant sa cabane à outils sur le dos d'un escargot nocturne. Chaque matin, le client se levait et constatait avec effarement que sa cabane avait changé d'emplacement dans son jardin, et il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine et mille précautions avant de découvrir le pot aux roses et d'en extraire l'escargot qui, apparemment, n'était nullement conscient d'avoir été l'acteur principal et bien involontaire d'une farce à la fois incroyablement potache et extrêmement élaborée. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, son troisième verre entamé, mais il sentit l'ivresse retomber d'un coup, ne lui laissant qu'un désagréable mal de tête, quand il entendit murmurer, d'une voix traînante horriblement familière, au creux de son oreille :

— Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Malfoy, penché vers lui, le visage fermé et le regard toujours aussi intense. Harry soupira, pesa le pour et le contre, et abdiqua. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, un sort de silence, une engueulade, et tous deux allaient s'ignorer pour le reste de la mission. Pas de problème. Harry pouvait vivre avec. En maugréant, il se leva, s'excusa auprès des autres et suivit Malfoy qui, bien évidemment, le mena hors du cottage, et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Tu as passé la soirée à m'éviter, commença celui-ci. Quel âge t'as, Potter ? Douze ans ?

— Je t'emmerde, Malfoy. Oui, je t'ai évité comme la peste, et j'aurais bien passé le reste de la mission à faire de même. On n'a rien à se dire. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, et je le respecte, pas de souci. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se parler. On ne va pas faire semblant d'être amis, ça ne rime à rien. Alors lâche-moi. On travaillera ensemble s'il le faut, quand le moment viendra, mais pour le moment, je vais faire comme si tu n'existais pas, et tu vas faire comme si je n'existais pas, et...

— Ta gueule, Potter !

Les yeux gris lui lançaient des éclairs et Harry se tut. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible, déballer son sac et s'en tenir là, mais visiblement, Malfoy avait une autre idée en tête. Celui-ci soupira, leva le regard vers le ciel et sembla se livrer à une furieuse lutte intérieure. Mais quand son attention revint sur Harry, il paraissait étrangement calme.

— Potter, je crois que tu sous-estimes ton rôle dans la mission.

— Comment ça ? Je suis responsable de la sécurité, ce n'est pas comme si un mage noir allait soudainement nous attaquer une fois sur la Lune.

— Le mot important, dans ton titre, est _coordinateur_. Ça veut dire que tu vas jouer un rôle central dans la mission. Tu vas coordonner les actions de tous le monde, décider de qui doit faire quoi, et quand, tu te rends compte des responsabilités qui t'incombent ? Il faut que tout le monde puisse se reposer sur toi à tout moment.

— Oui, et alors ? Je peux le faire. Je sais le faire, j'ai été formé pour ça, je suis au courant de ma mission, Malfoy.

Celui-ci roula des yeux.

— _Tout le monde_ inclut moi, Potter. Je te demande d'être adulte, ici, cinq minutes. Merlin, je pensais vraiment que tu avais changé, depuis Poudlard.

— Réciproquement, rétorqua Harry qui devait bien s'avouer que Malfoy avait marqué un point. Il faisait partie, qu'Harry le veuille ou non, de _tout le monde_.

— Écoute-moi bien, Potter, parce que je ne le répéterais pas. J'ai appuyé personnellement ta candidature auprès du conseil décisionnel. J'ai dû convaincre treize ministres qui parlaient à peine anglais, treize ! pour qu'ils glissent ton nom dans cette fichue enveloppe. Et tu peux remercier mon père pour m'avoir appris le langage universel de la politique. Tu... Potter ?

Malfoy s'interrompit quand il vit l'expression d'Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités, horrifié, furieux. À l'intérieur, c'était comme si tous ses organes avaient fondus pour ne laisser qu'une bouillie de haine et de fureur. Et le visage pointu et pâle se décomposa quand Harry râla de rage contenue, et pour ne pas foutre son poing dans cette gueule détestée, tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans une direction au hasard, vers la mer, trouvant refuge en haut de la falaise, s'asseyant au bord du vide et tentant de faire le calme dans son esprit. Il n'avait même pas tenu une demie-journée, une seule demie-journée, avant que Malfoy ne le fasse sortir de ces gonds en prononçant les seules paroles qui auraient pu le blesser. Et blessé, il l'était. Blessé, trahi, une douleur sourde au creux de la poitrine, il avait _mal_.

— Potter, fit une voix.

Harry ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que Malfoy l'avait suivi, ce connard arrogant.

— Dégage.

— Je suis désolé. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai besoin de _comprendre_. Potter...

Harry tiqua. Est-ce que Malfoy venait de s'_excuser _? Ces mots, inattendus, eurent au moins la vertu de prendre le contre-pied de la haine aveugle qui faisait rage en lui et de la lui faire reconsidérer une fraction de seconde, et il n'eut aucune réaction quand le blond s'assit à côté de lui, dans la même position, au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Il serait tellement facile de le pousser...

— Potter, je...

— Pour _une_ fois, le coupa celui-ci. Pour _une _fois, j'avais réussi quelque chose. Je _croyais_ avoir réussi quelque chose parce que j'avais le talent, les compétences, parce que j'avais travaillé, prouvé que je pouvais faire quelque chose de ma vie, qui m'appartenait, à _moi_. Pour _une_ fois j'avais réussi quelque chose sans que mon nom n'ait aucune importance. Pour une fois, je croyais avoir mérité ma place, mérité ma réussite. Pour _une _putain de fois dans ma vie, ça n'avait aucune importance que je m'appelle Harry Potter, ou John Doe. Pour une fois, je pensais avoir réussi quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas d'une putain de prophétie ou de la volonté du monde magique ou de n'importe quelle autre connerie, et j'apprends que tu me l'as _volé _? Que tout ce en quoi j'ai cru, tout ce que je pensais avoir acquis, tout ce à quoi je me suis donné, j'apprends que tout ça, en fin de compte, ce n'est que de la _merde_, que j'ai été manipulé, encore, et par toi, Malfoy ! Et tu veux _comprendre _? Arrache-toi le cœur à mains nues, donne-le à manger à des rats, et peut-être que tu comprendras comment je me sens, espèce de sale connard. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais accomplir ? Ta revanche ? Tu l'as. Content ?

— Potter...

— Ta gueule. Dégage. Demain, je quitte le Programme et tu pourras te targuer d'avoir évincé Harry Potter dans la course à la lune. Merde, _maintenant_, je quitte le programme, je sais où vit Hogan. Pas la peine de me suivre, cette fois.

Harry se releva et tourna les talons en prenant résolument la direction du bâtiment principal où se trouvait les quartiers des officiels, mais une main le saisit par le poignet et le retint en arrière. Il tenta de se débattre, mais Malfoy tenait bon.

— Potter, écoute-moi, merde !

— Va te faire foutre.

— Harry, s'il te plaît...

Harry soupira et se retourna vers un Malfoy qui le regardait avec des yeux... il se pouvait pas dire quelle expression il lisait dans ces yeux, mais il remarqua que celle-ci l'arrêta net dans son élan. Il aurait voulu bouger, ignorer Malfoy encore et partir loin, très loin, là où leurs chemins ne pourraient jamais plus se croiser, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

— Tu sais quel est mon souvenir de toi le plus fort ? lui demanda le blond calmement.

— Je m'en fous. Moi qui m'évanouis à la vue d'un détraqueur, moi qui tombe de mon balai, qui perd tout les os de mon bras, qui te jette un maléfice inconnu qui te découpe en morceaux, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je m'en fous, lâche-moi.

— Non. Mon souvenir de toi le plus fort, c'est toi, sur un balai, dans une salle remplie de flammes aussi hautes que le plafond, et ta main, tendue vers moi, essayant de sauver ma vie après que j'aie tenté de prendre la tienne. Tu t'en fichais, à ce moment, de savoir qui j'étais, ce que tu éprouvais. J'étais en danger, et tu voulais me sauver, et j'ai compris à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que quelque soit tes sentiments envers moi, tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber. Que tu ne laisserais jamais _personne_ tomber, que tu serais là pour n'importe qui, parce que c'est toi, Harry, ou John, si tu préfères. Cette mission est importante, la confiance essentielle, et le nombre de personnes envers qui j'ai confiance se compte sur un seul doigt. Et j'ai confiance en toi, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi pour cette mission, et je ne veux personne d'autre à ta place. Parce que je sais que tu feras véritablement _tout_ pour que chacun soit en sécurité. Même moi, et même si tu me hais. Je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus, tu sais. Je te trouve imbu, arrogant, capricieux, impulsif, stupide, et limite dérangé. Mais j'ai _confiance_ en toi et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Je veux que cette mission réussisse, je dois en faire partie, et j'ai besoin de toi. Voilà l'équation. Je suis sûr que même ton cerveau limité pourra trouver la solution.

Malfoy se tut enfin, laissant enfin la possibilité à Harry de faire le tri dans ses émotions contradictoires. Une partie de son cerveau se refusait tout bonnement à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malfoy était un sale petit con et ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais une autre partie avait écouté, avait comprit, et pire encore, vacillait. La réapparition de l'ancien Serpentard, après dix ans d'un silence compact, avait ravivé d'ancienne querelles, rouvert d'anciennes blessures. Mais Harry n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Il venait d'en avoir vingt huit, il était un adulte, un sorcier accompli et respecté, et il faisait partie d'une putain de mission pour aller sur la _Lune_. Sûrement, cela méritait qu'il y accorde un instant de réflexion, non ? Et si Malfoy disait vrai... et quelle raison avait-il de mentir, en vérité ? S'il disait vrai... que faire ? Son ancien ennemi venait de lui révéler un secret intime qu'il tenait sans doute jalousement enfoui, poussé par la crainte de le voir quitter la mission. Sûrement, cela devait compter pour quelque chose, non ? Peut-être qu'Harry pouvait... essayer ? S'arrêter un moment et reconsidérer sa position, peser le pour et le contre, comme un adulte, au lieu d'exploser comme un adolescent.

— D'accord. Ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne mais... d'accord, souffla-t-il sans pouvoir expliciter plus avant son propos. Tu veux bien me lâcher le poignet, maintenant ?

— Ah ? Euh... oui. Pardon.

Malfoy le libéra enfin, en rougissant légèrement, et Harry récupéra ce qui lui appartenait en le massant légèrement. L'enfoiré avait serré beaucoup trop fort. Pendant encore une seconde ou deux, le blond eut l'air complètement abattu, comme une carcasse vide, une coquille en forme de Malfoy, mais bien vite, il reprit contenance et se redressa, se visage adoptant à nouveau les traits familiers de cette indifférence détachée qu'il affectionnait déjà à Poudlard.

— Rentrons vite, Potter, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Tiens, c'était « Potter » à nouveau, nota Harry en marchant à contrecœur derrière le blond, traînant des pieds. Il haïssait toujours le blond, qu'on ne se méprenne pas, et il doutait pouvoir un jour être capable de lui pardonner sa trahison. Mais il comprenait qu'ils étaient tous deux maintenant impliqués dans quelque chose qui les dépassait de très loin, quelque chose auprès de laquelle leur rivalité, toujours bien d'actualité, n'était finalement pas grand chose. Ils revinrent au cottage après quelques minutes de marche, et à l'intérieur, l'ambiance s'était décidément relâchée. Chandra et Ariadna chantait très fort et très faux chacun dans leur langue respective et Armand écoutait toujours avec de grands éclats de rire encore une nouvelle anecdote de Tolia. Les trois bouteilles de vin vides sur la table n'y étaient certainement pas pour rien. Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger.

— Ah ! Les amis d'enfance sont de retour ! s'exclama Armand. Merlin, Harry, on dirait que vous avez vu un mort, la côte d'Ostende n'est pas hantée, pourtant...

— Tout... tout va bien, balbutia celui-ci. On discutait, avec Dr... Dra... D... Malfoy.

— De vieux souvenirs, renchérit celui-ci qui avait l'air parfaitement et effroyablement à l'aise. Rattraper le temps perdu, dix ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, on devait bien s'échanger les derniers potins.

— Ah, bien, bien...

Malfoy s'absorba ensuite dans la conversation et s'intéressa au récit de Tolia, laissa Harry seul avec ses pensées. Intérieurement, il s'effarait de ce mensonge, voilà pour cette _confiance_ dont le blond avait ait si grand cas quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Harry devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'à circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles, et qu'un petit mensonge blanc valait bien mieux que la vérité, dans ce cas précis. Il se rendit sur le pas de la porte pour siffler Diomède, son hibou moyen-duc. Il écrivit une courte missive à l'attention d'Ysabel, la prévenant qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer ce soir. Il n'avait de toute manière plus la force de se rendre à n'importe quelle fête, quand bien même ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du cottage s'en rapprochait fâcheusement. Il se demanda en cet instant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce à quoi les autres recrues étaient occupés, dans quelles équipes ils allaient être répartis, ceux qui allaient rester, ceux qui allaient partir. Son cœur se serra en pensant à tous ces espoirs brisés, à tous ceux qui avaient désiré, attendu, comme lui, mais n'avaient pas été exaucés, n'avaient pas eu leur Malfoy pour convaincre treize ministres. Autant de raisons de plus, pour Harry, que de réussir cette fichue mission, de revenir triomphant, autorisant la poursuite du Programme Spatial Sorcier vers d'autres mondes, et où pouvait alors se trouvait la limite. Oui, Harry avait un _devoir_, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser embourber dans de vieilles querelles. Pour chacun d'eux, il voulait réussir. Il devait réussir. Et c'est avec une détermination renouvelée qu'il regagna l'intérieur du cottage.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et à bientôt !

'tite review ?  
J.O.


End file.
